Games with an angel
by hyperactivator
Summary: My first attempt at a YugixSeto story.Yugi hasn't solved the millinium puzzle so their is no Yami.Please read!


Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh! I wish I did because then I   
would have it air every day instead of once a week.  
  
Warning:this fanfiction contains shonen ia and yaio.Also in this story Yugi never got or sovled the  
millineum puzzle so Yami Yugi doesn't exsist and he never   
became freinds with Jonochi and Honda.  
  
  
Without further adue here's the story!  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto Kibia walked the streets of Domino city main street with a frown   
on his handsom face.This town was boring with a capital "B" Their was   
absolutly nothing to do! He had yet to find one competent deulist at the   
loser school he went to. Even main street which usualy was at least had one   
interesting shop was a complete dud nothing but stores that sold ceramic animals!  
  
Then the young C.E.O of Kibia Corp. looked down the steet,at the corner of the busy road was an unusaly shaped building.It sparked his intrest slightly.He speeded up his pace. Soon he stood in front of the building and read the sign aloud "Kame Game shop" it said.  
  
Finaly!He thaught in releif.The shop looked pretty big so they probebly had at least one rare card. Seto was always trying to improve his deck. Besides they might have the new copy of Deul Monsters Monthly out. So he entered the store causing a bell to ring.  
  
A chubby little old man with purple eyes sat behind the counter."Welcome." He said "What can eye do for you?" he asked Seto with a smile on his round face.  
  
"I would like to see your rare Deul monsters cards and some magazinens if you have them." Seto explained walking confidently to the counter.  
  
The old man grined and started to reach around in the back. "So your in to Deul monsters. Are you any good?"  
  
Seto frowned."You could say that I do it well." Inside Seto's anger was pricked. Doesn't this old fart recognize the world champion?  
  
The old man got up. "Well here is your magazine." he said laying it on the counter. "Latest issue. I keep the rare cards in a safe so you will have to wait a bit.You know my Grandson is a pretty good deulist.In fact he is going to start deuling professionly this year.You should talk to him sometime."  
  
Seto's frown deepened.The last thing he needed was some wannabe as a freind. "Just get the cards." he said.  
  
  
"Alright then."And the old man left.  
  
  
As the world champion waited he looked around the shop.He had to admit this realy was a neat place.It had all the best toys puzzles and games.Some he had never even seen before. He casualy grabed a few booster packs and placed them next to his magizine.You could never have to many cards.  
  
The door opened at the top of the stairs.And Yugi came out."Grandfather I finshed the Exodia modle I'm going to put it in the display case." He looked around "Grandfather?"  
  
Seto stood shocked by this childs beutey that hair those eyes those leather buckles. This kid had to be what?Eleven? "Hes getting me some cards." he said. "Aren't you a little young to be wearing those type of cothes?" he asked calmly but inside he was captivated.  
Given his preferenses this boy had "Forbiden Fruit" written all over him.  
  
Yugi laughed and smiled brightly at him lighting up the room with his face. "I get that alot, men in my family don't get that big actually I'm a freshmen." he said "I think were in the same class my names Yugi."  
  
Seto heaved a sigh of relif.He was begining to think he was going pedophile but no he was still just gay. "Seto Kiba." he said.  
  
"The Seto Kiba?The world champion?" Yugi said in suprise. The best deulist in the world was in his grandfather's store! He tried to hide his exitment.  
  
"Yep thats me.So I hear your going to start deuling profesionaly."Seto said.  
  
Yugi nodded.And soon they were deep in convesaion about their favoite game.  
  
Yugis granfather came out and saw them. "Better not interupt them." He thought. His grandson was so lonely.He needed all the freinds he could get.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So you say the cards have a soul?"Seto said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yes thats what Grandfather says. If you belive and trust in your deck you will always win no matter how stronge your apponents cards are." Yugi said.  
  
"What a load."Seto said.Yugi giggled.Seto gave a rare smile.Yugi realy was a pretty boy. He wasn't overly femeine but possesed a bounty of boyish charms.From his wide inoccent eyes to his to his supple creamy shoulders and arms.And of course his slim hips that Kaiba was sure were so small that he could ecircle with his large hands.He had long since bought his cards and magazines.Now he could devote all his attention to the angel infront of him.  
  
It wasn't just Yugi's looks that atracted Seto.The boy was smart, about as smart as him and this enthraled Seto to have someone who he could talk to on his own wavelenth.  
  
The problem for Seto was now that he had made freinds with him how to get him into bed?He could work the friend angle more and gain his trust.But he wasn't that pacient. Better to seduce him soon and make him his.  
  
"Hey Yugi I have to go now but how about you stop by my mansion tonight for a freindly deul? Their are some things I would like to show you." He sugested.  
  
"Wow great I would love to deul you it would be fantastic practice for the tourniments." Yugi said. "But I have to be home by ten."  
  
Seto smirked "Well here is my address." He handed Yugi a card. "Come by around sixish." His smirk widend as he thaought of the things he could when he had Yugi alone for four whole hours.  
  
Seto walked smoothly out the door. "See you soon little one"  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi got out of the car"Goodby grandfather see you at ten."He said and   
then slamed the door and the car drove away.He looked up and saw a giant mansion with ornate iron gates."Wow"He said to himself.The magizines weren't kidding when they said Kiaba was rich. This was the biggest house he had ever seen!  
  
He opened the gate and rang the doorbell.The intercom sounded with Seto's voice"Yugi is that you?"It asked.Yugi Pressed the butten to speak and said"Yes I'm here for our deul."  
  
"Come in"Seto's voice comanded."The arena is down the hall to the left."  
  
Yugi opened the door and walked in"Arena?"Yugi thaught.What was Kaiba planning?He had to admit the older boy frightened him a bit.From what he had heard Kaiba was a ruthless competiter who would do anything to win.But this was just a friendly deul and even if he lost he could at least say he had lost to the best.And mad a good freind.  
  
He entered the arena"What is this place Seto?"He asked looking around at the high tech equipment.  
  
Seto walked out of the shadows"Its my own invention."he said He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. "I'll explain it to you.Step over thier"He said pointing to the other side.Yugi did and was lifted high above the arena."Wow Kiaba this is increadable."Yugi said  
  
  
Kiaba took his position and grined. He almost felt sorry for the kid.He drew his first card"Lets deul."  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kaiba are you alright?"Yugi asked conserned"You haven't said any thing for awhile."  
  
"I'm fine!"Seto said just a little too loudly.Yugi cringed and backed away.  
  
Yugi sat down on the couch.He watched Seto as he stared into the fire frowning coldly.He hadn't ment to beat Kiaba he had just tried his best.From the cold way Seto was acting he was for sure now that they would never be freinds.He had hurt Kiaba's pride too much.  
  
"Um I'll just leave."He said heading to the door"I'll see you at school Kiaba."  
  
Yugi continued to walk when he heard a "Wait!"  
  
He turned around"Yes Kiaba?What is it?"  
  
Kiaba motion to him with his hand"Come here."  
  
Yugi got a feeling a feeling he knew well.Kiaba was going to beat him up he knew it.And he knew from exeperince that it was better in the long run not to fight.He would stand and take it.He may be no match for him but he wasn't a cowered.  
  
When he reached the chair Kiaba looked him in the eye.  
  
"How did you beat me Yugi?"he asked.  
  
"I don't know"Yugi said"I guess it is becaus I Deul with my whole heart and you deul like a mashine empty and cold."  
  
"Do you do everything with your whole heart?"Seto asked.  
  
"Of course."Yugi said"You have to do everything with all the strength of your soul.You can't rely on power alone to do things for you.Without your heart you can't expect to go very far."  
  
"Do you think I have a heart Yugi?"Seto asked with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
"Of course you do Seto.You just don't listen to it and you don't use it to listen to the cards.If you did you would be a much happier person."  
  
Seto frowned was his sadness realy that obveios?  
  
"My dad my adopted dad said emotoins were a weakeness and if I wanted to sucseed I had to get rid of them."Seto said"So I did.I also got rid of him."He smiled grimly.  
  
"I know the newspapers told all about it."Yugi said"It is just you and your brother now right?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba.He is at a friends house."Seto said."I didn't want him here tonight."  
  
"Do you care about him?"Yugi asked placing a hand on the larger boy's shoulder.   
"Of course I do he is my best freind."Seto said.  
  
"Then you do have a heart and I bet if you used it more often you would be a better deulist."Yugi said"And a better person."  
  
Seto stared into Yugi's eyes for a moment then stood up while still keeping eye contact"Thank you Yugi now I would like to ask you one more thing."  
  
"Sure."Yugi said.He was pretty sure that Seto would not beat him up now.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?"He asked.  
  
Yugi was suprised but answered quickly"No.Why Would you ask me that?"  
  
"Just to make sure I would be your first"Seto said and pressed his hard lips to Yugi's soft ones.  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open in suprise.A boy was kissing him!Was this right he asked himself.Wait a minute. It felt.....nice. This wasn't so bad! He was curious so he closed his eyes and moved his lips against Seto's.Seto noticed this and deepened the kiss wraping his arms around the other boy.  
  
Yugi felt his entire body get warm all over."I wonder"he thought"how did Seto taste?"Curiosly he slid his tounge into Seto's mouth."Sweet!"yugi thought Kaiba tasted like candy!  
  
Seto felt Yugi's wet little tounge slide past his lips and groaned.He started to use his tounge to stroke Yugi's elighting shivers from his partner.  
  
Ruluctently Yugi pulled away for air.Seto stared down at him. They were both breathing heavely.Yugi's cheeks were pink.  
  
"Why did you do that?"Yugi asked"Why did I do that?"  
  
"Because I like you."Seto said"And hopfully because you like me?"  
  
"I do like you Seto but why me?"Yugi asked."I'm nothing specail."  
  
Seto smiled and started to touch Yugi's hair"Your more than speacial your unique.One of a kind. I've never met any one like you and I would like to get to know you better."  
  
"I would like that too Seto kun"He said using the nickname for the first time.  
  
"Then lets seal it with a kiss koibito"Seto said  
  
Yugi blushed as they did.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well what do you think if I get lots of reveiws I'll continue   
and make it a lemon even if thats what you want. 


End file.
